This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A major role of Core 1 of this Resource is to grow and quality control human pluripotent stem cells. Pluripotent cells are cultured in chemically defined media and quality controlled by immuno-staining, Q-PCR (RNA) and flow cytometry analysis. Pluripotent cells grown by the Core include human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) and human induced pluripotent stem cells (hiPSCs).